Avatar or Aang?
by Cable Fraga
Summary: A night in the life, a break in the activities, Katara and Aang take a moment to talk. Kataang fluff


**A/N – This is set 3 years after our avatar of choice busted out of the iceberg. Yeah, it's after the whole comet thing… but I doubt the Fire Nation would go quietly, if, in fact, Aang did stop the megalomaniac firelord. KatAang fluff for all!**

* * *

The full moon shone brightly against the dark violet sky. Several points of light, which on any other night shine brighter, were dimmed by the moon's presence. "Like a king when he sits at his rightful place on a throne," Katara mused climbing along the mountain's path. "But only a king once every four weeks," she thought aloud.

She heard a "woosh" followed by the crackling of an active fire. The fizzle of an extinguished fire followed closely. She crept to the top of the hill. She stood watching Aang step through fluid movements lighting, throwing, retrieving, controlling the fire; bending it to his will.

With each movement, he returned to a centered stance, visibly taking in a deep breath and exhaling, initiating the steps again. His bald form was shirtless; a light coat of sweat that reflected the moonlight. Katara stood watching, not wanting to interrupt his concentration.

He stopped after another rotation, pulling his arms across his body, one hand over and the other hand underneath a small fireball. He slowly moved his hands together, putting out the fire as his hands met. He inhaled and exhaled bringing his arms gently to his sides.

He turned catching Katara's eyes upon him. He flashed a silly grin, one that would often send her into giggles of her own. She looked back at him smiling shyly.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No, I was taking a break anyway," he walked over to her.

She offered him a towel she had picked up from the pile of his things, "Firebending?" she asked.

Aang nodded emphatically. "Out of all the elements, I think it's the one that I use the least. I have to keep it in my head somehow. I think I'm the only Avatar in history who struggles with it." He rubbed his face in the towel.

"It doesn't look like you were struggling," Katara offered.

"Smells like flowers… Are you wearing a new perfume?" he smiled rubbing his sweat off into the towel.

"Aang," Katara wasn't falling for his attempt at distraction.

The smile fell from his face and he stared down at the towel in his hands. "It still scares me," Aang admitted. He motioned a spot on the ground for Katara to sit. He sat across from her in a slightly meditative pose. "I can't get the image of burning you out of my mind."

"Aang… I've forgiven you for that. Besides I may not have learned that I could use my water bending to heal," Katara reasoned as she has done so many times before.

"I can't forgive myself, Katara. I hurt you, bad. I don't know what I'd do if…" he considered his words. "What are you doing still up? You really need your sleep."

Katara looked back the way she came. She spent the afternoon healing members of a nomadic tribe injured in a recent Fire Nation attack. "I don't know. I guess I really should. I couldn't relax. I wanted someone to talk to. I saw you weren't in your roll, and, well, followed the sound of fire."

Aang nodded and reached for his tunic top and wrapped it around himself. "I was having difficulty sleeping. I guess it's the full moon," he shrugged.

"Maybe," Katara shrugged.

"Maybe you need a soft bed to sleep in, rather than the hard ground," Aang offered sheepishly.

Katara chuckled, "When you are tired enough, you can sleep anywhere."

Aang reached out touching her cheek, "You look so tired, now. What kind of bed would you sleep in back home?"

Katara smiled, "Dad had a lot of fur pelts. They were soft and warm, even on the coldest nights. My mother would always tell us a story or just hold me until I fell asleep…" Her eyes moistened with the memory.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Well, who wouldn't?" Katara attempted to put on her brave face, but she had failed miserably. "I'm sorry."

"It's my fault, I should've kept my mouth shut," Aang muttered.

"It's okay, really," she smiled regaining composure hugging her arms to herself.

"Are you cold?"

She started to shake her head, but then stopped, "I guess, a little."

Aang moved over next to her, pulling her close to him. Katara tensed her shoulders. They had been traveling for 3 years now, they have had to sleep in closer quarters than this, but somehow, it was getting more and more awkward… at least for her. She found herself… appreciating different qualities about him. Some days she would just stare, and then turn away quickly when his eyes caught her gaze.

"The view is beautiful," Katara tried to relax.

"Yes, it is," Aang looked down at her.

Katara chuckled nervously. "I guess I should head back."

Aang's face fell, "Please don't. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No, it's not that," she lied. She took in a deep breath. "I think I can stay for… a little bit… at least."

"Thanks," Aang beamed. "I really enjoy the company."

"Me too," she admitted shyly.

The two quietly looked at the stars for a while, staying close. "I wonder what would it would have been like if there was no war?" He paused. "It's just that, everywhere I go, destruction follows. I realize that I am the only defense some people have against the Fire Nation. I understand and accept that responsibility, but would there be a need to fight the Fire Nation if there wasn't an Avatar?"

"Some fight the need for balance, Aang. That's not your fault."

"I know. I just wish that… maybe they could've skipped me and chosen the next baby to be the Avatar, but then, that wouldn't be fair for him or her."

"Where are you going with this?" Katara frowned.

"I wonder if things would've been different if we met, and I was just Aang," He turned to look at her. "Not Aang the Avatar, who needs to travel to the reaches of the world to train in the different bending styles… but Aang the farmer… or Aang the fisherman… Aang the shopkeeper…"

Katara entertained the thought of Aang pushing a cabbage cart and a smile tugged at her lips. "I think you would be great, no matter what. But being the Avatar is more than your job and responsibility. It's the sum of so many before you, shaping you to who you are."

"That was what I was afraid of," Aang looked down at his hands in his lap.

"But that is not all… Yes, you were Roku of the Fire Nation and Kyoshi of the Earth Kingdom. You are all of them, and you are also Aang." She gently lifted his chin, her blue eyes flaring with intensity. "You are Aang the nutty kid of the Air Temple who takes on challenges head on with eyes wide open. You are Aang, who loves people and admires them for their talent. You are Aang who does what he can to cheer up a sad friend. You are Aang, dedicated and devoted to all people, determined to free them from tyranny. You are the heart of the Avatar, and yet, so much more!"

"I have been so blessed to know and travel with you these years," she concluded.

"Even with all of the dAanger I put you in?"

"All the dAanger is worth everything you have given me," she smiled meekly. "You have given me and everybody's lives you have touched hope."

They looked at each other in silence.

"I don't want to disappoint you, ever," he said weakly.

"You won't," she insisted. "I know you have the weight of the world on you, and that can be scary. But you are not alone. You will never be alone if I have anything to say about it." Her brow knit in a look of concern, her eyes pleading.

He cocked his head to the side smiling. Her face relaxed into a smile of her own. "Well, I guess it's time to head back," Aang stood, using his airbending to push him off the ground.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Show off," she muttered standing up the old fashioned way. He clasped her hand with his, pulling her into a warm hug.

She was mildly surprised, but pulled him close to her leaning her head upon his shoulder.

"Will you be with me forever, Katara?" He asked.

"Yes, always," she assured him.

He pulled back, looking into her eyes. "Katara, I grew up in a temple mostly, and then the rest of my life with you. Forgive me if I get this wrong," he bent his head down gently pressing his lips upon hers, supporting the back of her head gently with his hand.

He pulled back, his heart beating loudly. Katara's hand covered her mouth lightly, her blue eyes widened.

"I did it wrong, didn't I?" He grimaced.

Katara's cheeks flushed. She fought the impulse to run away and found her voice. "I don't know… Maybe you should try again?" she asked shyly.


End file.
